Gorgons
thumb|link= Description Gorgons were 3 female monsters who had snakes for hair. Their skin is covered with scales that are impenetrable, their hands are made of brass and they have sharp fangs. The faces of the gorgons were so ugly that any man who peered upon their face would turn to stone. Gorgons were crazy looking monsters who were broad headed and monstrous looking eyes. The gorgons however were depicted as having a beautiful looking face besides the fact that looking upon the gorgons face meant death. Family According to Greek mythology the three gorgon sisters were bore from Phorcys and ceto. The name of the three sisters was Sthenno, Medusa and Euryale. Two of the three sisters Sthenno and Euryale were immortal while their sister medusa was mortal. Medusa also had two children with the god posedion. The name of those two children were Pegasus and Chrysaor Origin The word Gorgons originates from the Greek language from the Greek word Gorgo, which means grim, fierce or terrible. The most renowned and well known Gorgon in our society is the middle sister Medusa. According to Greek mythology the three sisters served in a temple commemorating the God Athena. The three sisters were turned into the hideous monsters after Medusa were raped inside the temple by posedion. This was considered punishment for the three sisters because Poseidon and Athena were enemies and the three sisters vowed to be abstinent. Powers ''' The Gorgons are more powerful and stronger than normal humans and have an encasing squeeze power which is similar to that of a snake. Gorgons also have fangs which can be used to inject their pray with poisonous venom. The Gorgons also have great speed of regeneration which is similar to that of reptiles. One of the Gorgons greatest powers is their ability to turn anyone who looks upon them to turn into stone. '''Myths One of the most famous stories of the gorgons is their story of creation. The gorgons began when the god Poseidon raped Medusa. At this time Medusa and her sisters were serving in a temple of Athena. Medusa and her sisters had made a pledge of abstinence and the god Athena was angered by Poseidon, so to protect the sisters from men in the future they were turned into the gorgons which would turn any man who peered upon them to stone. Medusa was also impregnated by Poseidon with the winged horse Pegasus. Another story of the gorgons is the story of the Greek Hero Perseus. Perseus set on a quest to behead the gorgon Medusa. He landed on Medusas Island which was full of warriors and people who had failed at the same feat as Perseus was attempting to accomplish. Perseus caught Medusa off guard because she was sitting asleep under a tree. While Perseus was just about to behead the beast she begins to wake up, however she is stunned by her own reflection in the mirror and Perseus is able to cut of Medusas head. As Perseus is running away from the island to escape the revenge of medusas gorgon sisters some of medusas blood leaks through the bag and into the ocean which causes Medusas two children to be born. And that’s how the Pegasus was created. A final story is the story of how the Greek god Zeus used the power of the gorgons. Zeus was preparing to enter war with the titans to gain control of mount Olympus. Zeus was given a weapon of the head of the gorgon to fight the titans. He was given it in a sack made out of goat skin. He would use this weapon to defeat the titans and to regain control of mount Olympus. Interesting Facts 1. The blood right side of the Gorgons body can be used for healing abilitys but the other parts of the body are posinous. 2. The Gorgons were once extremely beautiful women until they were turned into beasts by the enraged God Athena. 3.The Gorgons have three other sisters. They are known as the sisters of Graeae. Their names are Enyo, Pemphredo, and Deino and they protect the path leading to their Gorgon sisters, however they failed when the Greek hero Perseus steals their eye and tooth which they all share. They are then forced to reveal the location of the Gorgons. This leads to the death of Medusa.Enyo, Pemphredo, and Deino 4.Gorgons have similarities to many different animals but the one they have the most in common with is a snake or a serpent.They have v-shaped tounges, scales as well as powers which are similar to snakes. Citation 1. Gorgon." Wikia. July-Aug. 2012. . 2. "Gorgons." Encyclopedia Mythica™. 31 Jan. 2004. 12 Apr. 2013 . 3. "MEDUSA & the GORGONS : Serpent-Haired Monsters | Greek mythology, w/ pictures, Medousa, Gorgones." THEOI GREEK MYTHOLOGY. 12 Apr. 2013 .